The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As system-on-chip (SoC) applications become more powerful, they are using increasingly complex memory subsystems that require larger and more complex boot (initialization) flows. The size and complexity of these boot flows make them very difficult to debug if there is an error in a boot flow. This problem is only exacerbated as the complexity and size of these boot flows make it more likely that there will be errors in the boot flows during their design and development.